TNBR : The Nazi Zombie
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: What if, and pay attention for the 'What if', the new blood reaver team were teleported to another dimension, where Nazi Zombies infested the world
1. Nazi Zombies!

**A/N : This is just a 'what if' story. So don't count this as an event on my UT X-treme overs story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Call of Duty, Unreal Tournament, Horton Hears a Who, Star Trek Enterprise and King of Fighters.**

**Claimer : I own my plot, me and my plasma guns.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1, as well as the Prologue : Nazi Zombies! Block the doors! Seal the Windows**!

It was a dark day, literally, on the holographic room, since the TNBR decided to have some fight on Curse arena.

Isa was leading with 50 frags already, followed with Archer with 30 frags, Kyla 27 frags, Shingo and Jojo with 26 frags.

Things seemed to go well, until…

"Warning, unauthorized use of teleporter." suddenly, a female computer voice spoke, letting everyone on the arena heard it.

"Teleporter? What was that supposed to mean?" Asked Kyla.

"I don't know, it just doesn't sound good. I'd say we…" but before Isa could finish his sentences, a bright light enveloped the arena and suddenly, every TNBR appeared lying on a small field.

* * *

"Oooh, my head." Jojo began to woke up, only to see some people, or something that looked like people, walking slowly toward them. They had a pair of yellow glowing eyes, which really scared him to death. Whatever they were, they couldn't be human, or something like them.

"What the…" Isa also began to woke up and saw the people, "Oh shit!" One of the peoples dashed toward them. "RUN!" His voice had woken up his teammates and alerted the strange peoples. The Blood Reaver team began to run toward a small building.

* * *

As they were inside, it seemed the TNBR had lost them. Isa sighed of relief, and began barricading every hole with planks of wood.

"What the hell are they?" Kyla asked.

"Nazi Zombies, from Call of Duty game. That teleporter must've transported us to another realm." Isa answered.

"You know a lot about them?" Asked Jonathan.

"No. What I know is, 2 attacks would turn you into one of them slowly. This house seemed to be the house on the 'Der Nacht Untoten' level, which means there could be a door with 'Help' written on it or was it 'Hell'?" He pointed at a door, sure enough, there was a door with 'Help' word. The 'p' was messy, so it looked just like as if the word was 'Hell'. "…And also 2 curved staircases blocked by boulders. Each room has different weapons, and also some more holes we need to block. The zombies won't go to another room unless we opened it." Isa picked a weapon from a box between two of the 5 holes on the room, which was revealed to be a shock rifle. "It's funny. It should be a Karabiner98k. Oh well. There are those M1 Carbines." He pointed at another box full of M1 Carbine rifles and its magazines.

"So, if you know anything about this place, then can you arrange a strategy?" asked Jojo.

"Simple, each of us must guard a hole. Stay back if it's broken and call for help if you can't handle them." Isa took a glance at a barrel outside. "There's a petroleum barrel which exploded if you shot them. But we need it only for an emergency. Try to spare some bullets by shooting those rotten meat bags on their head. Keep that in mind, Jojo."

"Wait, why me?"

"'Cause you couldn't stand watching a head flying from someone else's body." Isa took 10 German hand grenades and tossed them at his friends, 2 each person. He kept the last two for himself.

Not for long later, a zombie moan was heard from outside.

"There they are. Let's go zombie killing."

**

* * *

A/N : That's the prologue. Hope you like it. Either have account or not, review please!**

**See also my story the UT X-treme overs!**


	2. It's not so bad, maybe

**A/N : I decided to continue this horrifying battle against Zombie. Maybe the updates would be faster if you're reviewing.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my plot, me and my devices.**

**Chapter 2 : It's not so bad, maybe.**

"DIE YOU FUCKING ZOMBIES!"

BANG BANG BANG!

"Leader, stop that. The zombie's already dead." Kyla calmed down his leader.

"These zombies can play dead, Kyla" Isa answered, making Kyla's jaw dropped.

"You're not serious, are you? How in the world can zombie play dead?"

Isa didn't answer the question. He was busy blowing off the zombies' head. There were only few zombies on every directions. So the cleaning was really fast.

"Wow, this is not so bad" Jojo commented.

"Well, you just wait. There's going to be a lot of zombie in the next second" And just as Isa said that, more moans were heard.

A horde of zombies were coming from all direction. There were many of them, but not really enough to even breach the barricades. Shingo had every zombie full of lead. Jonathan had successfully created a nice hole on every zombie he encountered on their brains. Jojo got the zombies blown off by shock combos. Isa and Kyla blasted every zombies head with only one shot.

"Really, this is not bad at all." Jojo commented again as they get rid of the zombies.

"This is not over yet" Isa kept saying.

Now the moan was louder. The TNBR saw at least a hundred zombies coming their way, faster a little bit now.

"Hey, I could've sworn. Those guys over there are smiling at us." Kyla said.

"They are. That's what my friend calls 'smiling Gestapo'" Everyone's shivering as the horde of 'Smiling Gestapo' came toward them. "Only one thing we can do now."

"What?"

"Blast them right to hell!" Isa blew the oil drum, incinerating the zombies. Everyone tried their best to hold the zombies. But one by one, the barricades were broken, and one by one, the zombies went inside the building.

"FALL BACK! EVERYONE!" Isa yelled as a zombie climbed up on the sandbag.

Jojo yelped as one of them tried to claw him. Missed a bit centimeters though. Soon the whole building was swarmed by zombies. Everyone struggled to avoid any claw or bite from the zombies. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." Isa said as he drop one of his grenades on the horde of zombies.

KABOOM!

Every zombie were torn apart, some of them still crawling on the floor. The other zombies outside were filling the building again. "Oh, you really got to be kidding me." Jonathan complained he faced the yellow glowing eyed zombie and blew its head off.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Kyla complained too as she avoided being clawed by a zombie.

"Come on team! This is just a beginning!" Isa cheered up his teammates, but his efforts were in vain.

Everyone except Isa was starting to surrender. Isa threw something on the horde of zombies.

An overloaded shock core ammo pack.

It blasted everything and almost got the TNBR themselves killed. But somehow, they barely dodged the spreading shock core.

Thankfully, the zombie horde was destroyed completely.

"Wow, I thought we're going to die." said Shingo as he blocked the door with planks of woods.

"Save your relief for next. Like I said before, this is just a beginning."

It was 10 minutes and there was still no sign of the horde of zombies.

"Are they surrendering?" Kyla wondered.

"Of course not! If I saw a zombie waving a white flag, then I'll believe they're surrendering" Isa answered

"No zombie can wave a white flag, Hande."

"That's why I don't believe they're surrendering."

"Oh."

Jojo was lying on the floor, exhausted. "I wish there's some water here."

"You can go outside to find some." Isa said

"No, I don't want to go outside! There are too many zombies out there!"

"So shut your trap and be patient. We'll figure this out some how."

Everyone was really exhausted. It was like they wouldn't stand a chance against the next wave.

"How did we get here anyway?" Jonathan wondered.

"Archer, shut up." Kyla said. "We shouldn't waste our breath. We're going to make ourselves more exhausted."

"Alright, okay. I'll find out if I can find any water." Isa grumbled and get up. He picked his shock rifle up and removed the planks so he could get out. "Stay here. Make sure it's closed again!" He reminded his teammates.

**A/N : Not really long, sorry if you expect a longer chapter.**

**Review to let me know you like it or not.**


	3. Going out is Definitely a bad idea

**A/N : One review! Thanks, jaggedlightning has a bazooka!**

**Because of the misunderstanding on the last review, I'll explain : TNBR stands for The New Blood Reaver, a team from my story called UT X-treme overs.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Call of Duty, Unreal Tournament, Horton Hears a Who, Star Trek Enterprise and King of Fighters.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Going out is definitely a bad idea.**

So after his teammates tried to persuade him, Isa went out from the barricade.

-My POV.-

Damn it, why were my teammates such babies? I could survive without water for an entire day. And it was just 5 minutes fighting the zombies and they're begging for water?

I arrived at a lake, full of fresh water. No one or nothing was there, if you didn't count the rocks and debris. I started filling a sack I brought with water. It took quite a long time, but I managed to fill the sack so my team could have enough water.

Suddenly I heard a zombie groan, and then a lot of zombie groans. Oh great.

* * *

-Kyla's POV.-

Hande was a bit late, what happened to him? He should've been back 30 minutes ago.

My teammates' condition was really bad, or so it looked. Jojo was lying on the floor. Jonathan slept in standing position, Shingo had been screaming really loud for a while, until I plastered his mouth.

Suddenly I heard gunshots outside. I began to worry about the leader, so I looked through the barricade, to see a horde of zombies running toward Hande, **running**!

* * *

-3rd Person POV.-

Isa was facing a large horde of zombies with only an M1 Carbine and an ASMD Shock Rifle. Lots of zombie heads flew on the air, some of them were burning.

"Take that you rotten meat bag scums!" yelled Isa as he did a shock combo on the middle of the horde, destroying hundreds of zombies, and exploding some of their feet, force them to crawl on the ground.

"Kyla, open the barricade!" Isa yelled at Kyla. She nodded, and started to remove the planks. Took some time, for the nails were buried deep on the wall and had super glue on it (now how did the zombies, or Kyla remove them all?)

Soon, the barricade was half removed, allowing Isa to get inside with some efforts, one of which was exploding a shock core on his butt, throwing him inside with really fast speed.

"Remind me not to try that again." said Isa as he landed on the floor. "Luckily the sack was on my almost indestructible bag."

The other TNBRs were awake after the explosion and loud zombie moans. They were alerted at once. "Whoa, looks like we got huge company!" Shingo exclaimed.

"Man your position peoples!" Isa ordered.

After that, the TNBR tried to keep the zombies from entering the building. But soon enough, 5 zombies on direction managed to broke the barricade.

"Oh, shit! They're going to kill us!" said Jonathan.

"No, they are not!" Isa threw a hand grenade, killing 20 zombies at once. "Quick! Open up the door!"

Jojo tried to open the slide doors, which opened fast. Showing another room, smaller than the other room.

"Sir, what's that?" Jojo pointed at a crumbling wall.

"Oh my God! Another zombie wave! Kyla, Jojo! Pick some good weapons here and cover every hole in this room!" Kyla and Jojo ran to the weapon boxes. They saw some weapons, such as double barreled shotguns, M1 Thompsons, Pulse Guns, and last but not least, Trident Tri-Barrel Rocket Launchers. Jojo picked up the Thompson and Pulse gun while Kyla picked up the Shotgun and Rocket Launcher.

* * *

-Shingo's POV.-

This was really a nightmare. I ever saw human with super powers, a demon threatening to destroy Earth, but not this! These zombies were really hard to fight! I blew another zombie head, OMG! It was still moving! It was still moving! But then it fell down just before it could claw me.

_I'm gonna be sick, I'm gonna be sick! _I thought as another zombie head blew, splattering the floor and the wall with blood. The others seemed to be unfazed.

I shot another zombie head. My stomachache was getting worse minute by minute. Damn, damn, damn!

Suddenly, I felt a hand tapping my shoulder. I turned around, to see a zombie face right in front of my eyes.

!

* * *

-My POV-

I turned to Shingo, who was screaming out loud, turning everyone's attention, including the zombies to him. I saw Jonathan carved a nice hole on the zombie in front of Shingo. It fell down lifelessly.

I continued firing on the zombies. There were only few of them left. Oh, what did I do to deserve this?

I turned back to see Jojo and Kyla were fighting 10 or 11 zombies, but then I turned back to my own battle. Only 20 zombies left. Stay cool, Isa, stay cool.

I emptied a clip on 5 zombies, and a core on another 5 zombies. I began to grow tired. I knew the battle lasted too long for me. I dropped my Carbine and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

-Jonathan's POV-

The Leader fell on the floor. He must've been too tired, since he fought more than any of us. I pulled my phase pistol trigger at a zombie.

Beep.

Oh, shit! It's empty! I threw the empty phase pistol ammo and reloaded my pistol fast. As the pistol was loaded, I shot the zombies with it. Take that mindless meat bags!

After the horde was done for, we shook Hande. His eyes fluttered to open soon enough. "Uh, where am I?" asked him the first second he got up.

After some rest, I began to worry. Somehow I felt that it was just only a beginning.

A beginning of our end.

**

* * *

A/N : If you noticed Hande, it was my code name. Yeah, Isa is me. That's why I used 'My POV' when using my own POV.**

**Review please!**


	4. Ascending to the Nightmare

**A/N : This is the 4th chapter. Enjoy** **as I once again put my team in 'grave' danger.**

**CAUTION! Featuring Redeemer.  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except me, my plot, my weapons.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Ascending to The Nightmare.**

The TNBR took a temporary rest after fighting the horde of Nazi Zombies**.  
**Well, not exactly resting. Physically, they were resting, but mentally, they didn't. They were still terrified about the zombies.

"Sir, will we ever get out of here?" asked Jojo.

"Don't ask me. I can't tell if we're going to live through this or not." said Isa

At that point, various of zombie moan were heard. "I hate zombies..." muttered Kyla.

"Well, in that case, welcome to Hell."

Suddenly, Jojo bumped on a small crate, opening it by accident. It revealed an MG42. "Leader! Check this out!" He exclaimed as he lifted the big, heavy machine gun. Everyone's jaw dropped. Not just because Jojo had found an ultimately heavy weapon, but also because he was able to lift it.

"Whoa, careful with that thing." Shingo said worriedly. Just as he completed the sentence, Jojo fired his heavy gun, sending bullet right near Shingo's head.

"Well done, Jo. That was a bullseye." Isa complimented. "Just a few seconds late, Shingo would be that zombie's dinner for tonight."

Shingo looked on his behind. Yes, there was a dead zombie lying on the floor, headless. "T-thank you." He stuttered.

"No need. I just accidentally pulled the trigger." Jojo just smiled sheepishly.

Jojo shouldn't have told him that, because then Shingo fainted on the floor. "Well, that's one less man to fight the zombie." Kyla said, giving a stare to Jojo.

* * *

Jojo's POV

Hande had smacked me with an enforcer. Yeah, served me right for making the survival harder. At least, I got a big gun. Zombies here I come!

Speak of the devil, I just heard a growl from the wall, which the zombies were starting to tear off.

RATATATATATATATATATATATAT!

All the zombies ate 10 bullets each. There were 10 zombies, so I must've wasted a hundred bullets. Suddenly, another horde of zombies came out from the first room, and they were, dashing toward me. I quickly aimed the my gun at them and started raining them with bullets.

RATATAT! Click!

Yikes!

* * *

Kyla's POV

Jojo's gun clicked. And now he was having trouble on reloading it. "Jojo! Ignore your MG and switch to your other weapon!" Shouted me. He quickly threw the Machine Gun, which fell on Shingo's face. Jojo quickly pulled out his Pulse gun and carved the zombies to their death with his plasma bolt.

Soon, the room was quickly flooded by zombies. I quickly ran to the stairs, which was blocked by a boulder. "Oh you really got to be shitting me." I muttered.

"Kyla, pull the lever!" I heard Hande said. So I did, the boulder was covered with thunderbolt and was lifted magically, revealing a big-sized room. There was a closet, and boxes of weapons. There were BARs, Trench Guns, Stinger Miniguns, and Bio Rifles. I quickly get to the closet and opened it, revealing...

1 Unlimited UDamage Amplifier

1 Unlimited Berserk

1 Redeemer

2 AVRiLs, 15 missiles each.

5 Full Long-Range Interdiction Sniper Rifle

2 Box of missiles filled with 10 Redeemer Missile each.

5 Full PTRSes

10 Full PPSh

11 Panzerschrek 20 missiles each.

Now how the hell can it hold so many heavy weapons inside. Well, God knows how...

I picked up the redeemer, filled it with a missile, and finally attached the Amplifier on the thermonuclear device. I dashed to the balcony and saw a horde of 1000 zombies below. Without thinking twice, I shot the missile at the center of the horde.

The blast was totally awesome. All of the zombies were blown up to smithereens, leaving nothing but ashes everywhere.

Not for a while, the others ascended to the second floor, followed with some zombies that had breached the perimeter. I quickly threw the Redeemer on the floor and picked up one of the PTRS. I quickly shot the bullet on 5 zombies that stood in line. All of them were destroyed in one shot.

"Wow, cool sniper!" I commented.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone picked up the weapons available. Here's the list.

Me : Redeemer & PTRS & Shock Rifle. UDamage Amplifier.

Shingo : PPSh & Stinger Minigun & M1 Thompson. Berserk.

Hande : Panzerschrek & Bio Rifle & Flak Cannon.

Jonathan : AVRiL & Long-Range Interdiction Sniper Rifle & Phase Pistol.

Jojo : Trench Gun & BAR & Pulse Gun.

Okay, all packed up and...

*Zombie moan sound*

... here we go.

* * *

One Redeemer big bang later, the Zombie horde was once again defeated. That was real fast. No one except me had even had their weapons barked.

"Hey, don't take all the fun, Kyla" Hande said.

"Well, I have a Redeemer, plus Amplifier. Sorry, but they're all going to be mine."

"Should I remind you that we only have limited amount of Redeemer missile?"

"Nope, because I don't care."

"Oh, God. Since when did you became this childish?"

Thanks to me, everyone could rest for some time. At least, for 5 seconds because suddenly, we heard a banging sound from one of the window and...

"LET US IN! PLEASE!"

* * *

**A/N : I decided to put some characters from the other team in my UT-Xtreme Overs story. I don't own all of the added chars.**


End file.
